Naniwa no Ai
by Sekai-no-ikemen
Summary: Début de l'air Edo, Naniwa, un jeune homme au servis d'un autre mais une rencontre va changer sa vie. {NaseYoshi}


Sous la plume d'un jeune homme ses quelques mots étaient fins et harmonieux. Une écriture claire et sans bavure, sur ce carnet vierge de toutes encres. Sans doute un journal…le journal d'un homme qui n'a ni rang, ni place mais qui est détesté et envié de tous. Pourtant rien au monde ne pourrait remplacer cette situation pour lui, et peut être même les plus beaux instants de sa vie, mais ça c'est à lui de vous le dire.

« En chacun de nous il y a un ange un gardien qui veille sur nous, on ne sait pas quelle forme ils prendront, un jour c'est un vieux Samurai, le lendemain une geisha. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, ils peuvent être aussi féroce que des démons. Pourtant ils ne sont pas là pour se battre à notre place mais pour chuchoter depuis les feux de la rampe, pour nous rappeler que c'est nous, chacun de nous qui détenons le pouvoir dans les mondes que nous créons.

Qui fait en sorte que notre existence honore les autres ? Qui envoient des démons pour nous tuer et en même temps nous chante que nous ne mourrons jamais ? Qui nous apprend ce qui est vérité et a rire du mensonge ? Qui décide pourquoi on vie et quel combat mérite que l'on risque la mort ? Qui nous enchaîne et qui détient la clef qui peut nous libérer ? Cela pourrait être moi, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, ma vie appartient à mon maître depuis que ma famille lui a porté allégeance. Etre obligé de suivre les dires d'un seul homme tout une vie est un calvaire infini. »

On ne peut pas dire que mon maître est un tirant, mais il dirige tout de même nos vies…et cela est inacceptable. Ici nous somme dans le Han (fief) de mon maître, Naniwa dans le Kinki. Je ne quitte jamais cette demeure, mais malgré cela tous les six moi mon maître doit partir pour la capital, rendre allégeance à l'empereur. Je ne suis qu'un pantin aux yeux des autres. Je ne suis ni un guerrier ni un serviteur à proprement parler, je dois simplement tenir compagnie a mon Maître quand il se sent seul. Lui faire la conversation ou principalement lui lire des histoires, il dit toujours qu'il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre ma voix. A maintes reprise il a tenté de me faire chanter, mais j'ai peur…pas peur de mon maître, non, mais des autres, mon traitement de faveur les insupportes je ne voudrais pas leurs donner d'autres raison de me haïr. Peut-être me préfère-t-il simplement par ce que je ressemble à ma mère, qui a été sa compagne pendant des années. A la mort de mon père, elle a trouvée réconfort auprès de lui. Et sa famille étant trop éloigner mon maître y a lui aussi trouver une compensation. A la mort de celle-ci il lui a fait des obsèques bien trop belles pour une simple esclave. Et c'est après cela qu'il m'a pris sous son aile…peut-être une dernière volonté de ma mère malade. Et c'est alors que l'on m'a assigné la tâche d'occuper le maître. Il m'a offert des leçons pour lire, écrire et me battre. Il me traite presque à l'égale d'un fils. Et pourtant je continue à le haïr, par ce que je suis enchainer depuis ma naissance.

TADAYOSHI !

La voix de mon maître m'interpellant je me hâte pour le rejoindre. Savoir ce dont il a besoins, je peux aisément l'entendre et me rendre à sa chambre vu que la mienne est accolée à la sienne. Je frappe à sa porte puis entre comme à mon habitude.

Me voici maître. Lui dis-je tout en m'inclinant.

Viens près de moi mon enfant. Me dit-il toujours avec cette même gentillesse.

Je m'approche prudemment et m'assois à ses côtés le fixant tout en portant toute mon attention à ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Il me juge quelques instant puis fini par se décidé a me parler.

Je pense que tu es maintenant assez grand pour que je t'explique certaine choses. Me dit-il calmement, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je ressens même de la peur. Je sais que j'ai atteint ma majorité cette année, et la plus part des personnes comme moi sont des femmes. A leur majorité elles deviennent des concubines…et mon maître ne fait aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes. Alors je ne peux réfréner les légers tremblements de mon corps au contact de sa main, je sais que l'on peut lire la peur sur mon visage. Sa main descend le long de mon épaule, tirant légèrement sur mon kimono alors que l'épaule de vêtement allait tomber il arrête son geste et me lance un regard railleur. Le mien se fait incrédule, à quoi joue-t-il ? Puis il replace correctement mon vêtement avant de prendre la parole.

Excuse-moi, mais je voulais juste voir t'à réaction, me dit-il moquer.

Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous jouer de moi s'il vous plait. Lui dis-je mécontent de son humour mal placé.

J'aime a entendre ta voix contrarier, cela me rappelle t'a défunte mère. Me dit-il toujours avec amusement mais pointé d'une légère tristesse.

Quand arrêterez-vous de vous jouer de moi ? lui demandais-je faussement irrité, aussi pour changer de sujet. Mais il me regardait toujours avec son air moqueur. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

Je voulais sincèrement te parler. Je pense que depuis que tu es petit tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'emmène pas avec moi à la Capitale ? Me demanda-t-il.

A cause de ma mère surement. Lui dis-je assuré, se sujet revenait toujours, me déchirant le cœur.

Aucunement. Tu es la seul personne à qui je fais réellement confiance. M'expliqua-t-il calmement. Je sais qu'en te laissant ma demeure tu ne me trairas pas. Fini-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Je vous en remercie maître lui répondis-je, abasourdie par la liberté qu'il me donnait sans que je ne la voie.

C'est à moi de te remercier Tadayoshi. Mais comme tu le sais, je pars demain et je voudrais que tu tiennes compagnie à mon deuxième fils qui est arrivé ce soir.

Tenir compagnie ? articulais-je incertain.

Rien de plus, rien de moins que tu n'accomplis déjà avec moi. Comme tu le sais la crise a réduit les effectifs de la maison donc il ne restera que quelques domestique dans ma demeure. Et puis toi aussi pour une fois tu auras de la compagnie. S'exprima-t-il avec joie.

Je lui souris à mon tour mais mon anxiété perdura tout de même. Jamais je n'ai vu la famille du maître. Mais aussi j'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec cet inconnu. Sera-t-il comme mon maître, car malgré ma haine envers lui je ne peux m'empêcher de le respecter, ou alors il… Mais la voix de mon maître s'élève de nouveau coupant court à ma penser et me faisant sursauter, mais cela il ne le releva pas étrangement.

Il sera présent pour le diner, assure toi d'être présentable, me dit-il comme on prévient son enfant. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, me dit-il avec un large sourire que je lui rendis.

Une fois sortis de la pièce mon esprit était toujours diriger vers la rencontre de cet inconnu. Jamais le maître ne parlait, ni évoquait sa famille devant moi. Pourquoi son fils revenait ici, alors qu'il était à la capitale, et jamais la famille ne pouvait quitter Edo. Bien que mon maître ait une grande influence je doute que le Shogun lui ait apporté quelques faveurs que ce soit. De plus à cause de la fermeture du pays pour toute personne voulant entrer ou sortir limitait les déplacements non autoriser par le Shogun, sinon ils étaient automatiquement suspecter de complots. Pourquoi la situation d'un inconnu m'importe autant de toute façon. Irrité par mon propre comportement je me rends dans la chambre, celle-ci est simple comme celui d'un servant, a l'exception de la collection de livre que le maître ma offert. J'adore m'adonner à lire étendu sur le parquet devant ma fenêtre donnant sur le jardin intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui je m'installe simplement à cette place admirant le jardin intérieur, le maître la fait changer il a peu de temps. Il le fait refaire, à chaque fois qu'il part et qu'il revient, comme un rituel. Une des servantes entrant dans ma chambre pour déposer les vêtements choisis par mon maître pour le repas de ce soir.

Un Kimono, dépliant le tissu je découvre un magnifique Camaïeu de vert qui reste pourtant discret. Les motifs blanc l'orant son comme des nuages sur une peinture chinoises. Je repose soigneusement les vêtements que mon maître m'a offerts.

Une légère brise me fait frissonner, je ferme alors la fenêtre et me prépare pour le repas. Une fois propre et bien vêtus je m'installe dans ma pièce attendant l'heure du repas. Contre la table qui orne mon intérieur, je commence à écrire dans mon carnet, celui qui m'a été donné récemment. Alors que je m'apprête à un domestique me convie au repas sans pour autant pénétrer dans mon espace. Je me dirige alors vers la salle à manger, l'animal toujours sur les talons.

Quand je pénètre dans la salle il n'y a encore personne, je prends m'installe donc à la place, attendant anxieusement mon maître. Mais quand la porte s'ouvre sur mon possesseur, je tente de paraitre assuré, je suis intrigué mais surtout terrifier.  
Avez-vous déjà rencontré une personne terrifiante ? Ces personne qui, à l'instant qu'ont les voient nous inspirent la peur et nous donne le sentiment qu'elles peuvent détruire votre vie ? J'ai eu cette sensation en rencontrant cet homme. Quand il est entré dans la pièce son regard a croisé le mien, un regard terrifiant et froid. Avec une présence tellement forte qu'elle vous écrase, le regard d'un samurai qui a déjà combattu la mort elle-même. Après quelques instants ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Mon maître avec son sourire habituel, mais le regard de son fils braqué sur moi me déstabilisait, un regard profond aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien, j'étais complètement absorber, couper du monde extérieur. Lui non plus ne détournait pas son regard du miens. Comme si nous étions tous deux déconnecter du monde réel, mais le maître le pris sans doute comme une confrontation. Il nous sortis tous deux de notre contemplation en frappant dans ses mains, la réalité réapparut devant moi. Je tournai alors le regard vers mon maitre rompant mon échange avec l'inconnu. Mon maître me souris simplement, puis il s'engagea a la parole.

Qu'est-ce qu'un domestique fait à notre table ? demanda-t-il assez dédaigneusement, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

Non voyons ! C'est mon garçon de compagnie. Dit mon maître le plus naturellement possible.

A cet instant je n'avais jamais imaginé que le regard de cet homme pouvait devenir aussi noir, encore moins envers moi. Nous étions de parfaits inconnu, mais je savais déjà que ces 6 mois allaient être un enfer. J'ai toujours détesté les Samouraï, toujours à la botte de quelqu'un. Alors que j'allais le toiser du regard, mon maître intervins une nouvelle fois mais inconsciemment cette fois. 

Donc mon fils je te présente Tadayoshi, il te tiendra compagnie lors de mon absence. Tadayoshi je te présente mon fils Tomoya. Nous annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour ne pas décevoir mon maître, je me levai et m'inclinai respectueusement devant cet homme qui portant me rebutait. Etonnamment il fit de même avec moi. Mon possesseur était aux anges, le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, pour ma part mais mon maître parlait beaucoup avec Tomoya, de guerre, et de combat. Des sujets qui ne m'intéressaient guerre, je préférais la littérature classique de l'époque. Et pourtant moi qui pensais pouvoir échapper à la conversation, à la fin du repas, Tomoya, contre tous mes attentes, me fit participer à la conversation. Et c'est en me tendant un objet que je pris qu'il me demanda.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi ? me dit-il avec retenue en me tendant un Katana dans son fourreau. Père dit que ton géniteur était forgerons.

Mon père avait un dont avec les armes, et j'ai malheureusement hérité de ce « don ». Simplement un évaluant une arme je pouvais dire si celle-ci était de bonne qualité ou non. Je me levais, m'éloignait de la table et sortis légèrement le katana de son fourreau, le son qui en résultat m'envoya un courant électrique dans tout le corps. Jamais une telle chose n'était arrivée dans ma famille. En sortant la lame tout mon corps se mis à tremble, une fois le Katana sortis à l'aide d'un mouvement ample et gracieux, le courant s'arrêta. L'arme faisait comme partie de mon corps, comme la continuité de mon bras. J'effectuai quelques mouvement de base pour sentir la qualité de la lame, c'est comme si j'avais fusionné avec l'objet. Ni trop longue, ni trop lourde, un équilibre parfait, jamais je n'avais vu un sabre aussi parfait. La mélodie qu'il produisait en fendant l'air était exceptionnel et créait des palpitations dans mon cœur, cet lame me rappelait celle de mon père. Exécutant encore quelques mouvement pour le plaisir, je fini par ranger la lame dans son fourreau et la rendit a son propriétaire. Son regard montrait de l'étonnement.

- Comment un garçon de compagnie peut savoir manier aussi bien l'épée. Demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

Mon père m'a appris les rudiments du combat. Lui répondis-je simplement.

Et comme il reste seul à ma demeure pendant six mois je lui ai payé des cours supplémentaire en cas où, rajouta mon maître.

Et donc cette lame ? Me demanda-t-il un peu moins gentiment.

C'est une lame d'une incroyable précision, rare sont les personnes capable d'exploiter son potentiel. Lui dis-je passionné par mes ressentis précédent.

A tu une idée de qui a pu forger cette épée ? Il y a un message gravé sur la lame mais personne n'est capable de reconnaitre qui à forger cette lame. Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une nouvelle fois la lame.

Les signes présents sur l'arme étaient magnifiques, une main de femme avait écrit ses mots. Cette écriture me rappelait fortement celle de ma mère. Regardant plus précisément en remontant le long de la lame, le message commençait à m'apparaitre clairement, posant alors ma main sur celle de Tomoya pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur le manche, une sorte de courant électrique traversa mon corps, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure, ni les palpitation naissante dans ma poitrine. Mais tout se stoppa quand je vis un simple symbole sur le manche. 大倉y était fortement graver, se symbole jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Ou avez-vous trouvez cette lame !? demandais-je d'un ton sec.

Change de ton s'il te plait ! Me réprimanda mon maître.

Mais…

Suffit ! Je ne t'ai pas appris à répondre, dans tes carier immédiatement. Me dit-il totalement irrité.

Baissant la tête devant l'autorité, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans discuter pour ne pas m'attirer de nouvelle foudre de la part de mon maitre. Je m'installais alors à ma fenêtre avec un livre en main. Au bout des plusieurs minutes je sentis une présence non loin de moi. Relevant prudemment le regard j'aperçus Tomoya me fixant instamment, mon cœur se remis à palpiter comme quand nos mains se sont touchées. Des sensations encore inconnue me parcouraient le corps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, jamais je n'ai ressentis cela. Précipitamment je retourne à ma lecture, tentant d'oublier le regard de cette personne. Mais rien y faisait, je me levais alors précipitamment et claqua légèrement ma fenêtre coulissante.  
J'espérais vraiment pouvoir tout oublier pendant une longue nuit de sommeil mais rien n'y fit. Au réveil, rien qu'en pensant au repas mon ventre se serra, j'allais devoir l'affronter, et m'affronter moi-même. Après une longue toilette et un choix rapide de vêtement, je me dirigeai vers le jardin intérieur ou toutes les personnes encore présente la veille avaient déserté mon maître eu juste le temps de me faire ses adieux avant de quitter sa demeure pour en retrouver une autre. Bien qu'il soit triste de partir il est heureux de pouvoir revoir sa famille. Mais à part la maitresse personne ne fit ses adieux aux deuxièmes maîtres des maisons. J'avais la nette impression qu'il était mis à l'écart.  
Pendant les quatre mois suivant, mon occupation première était d'éviter Tomoya. J'étais presque sur de ce que je ressentais, grâce à mes livres, et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Un matin j'avais décidé d'aller m'entrainer au Dôjô pour me vider la tête. En entrant dans la pièce je vis le fameux sabre de l'autre jour, je suis persuadé que mon père l'a forgé et que mère a écrit ce message le jour où il est parti au combat. Mère y a gravé ce que Père lui répétait toujours pour qu'il ait notre force avec lui au combat. En regardant se sabre mes larmes se mirent à couler et mon cœur à saigner. La main qui se posait alors sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, Tomoya était à mes côté et il compatissait à ma douleurs au travers de se simple contacte. Il avait a apparemment combattu au côté de Père, se sabre était un don de sa part. Malgré tout cela je m'obstinais à l'éviter.

Mais un jour alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre la porte se ferma violemment et un corps se posta devant moi. Le visage fermer de Tomoya apparut devant moi, ses bras replier sur son torse il me bouchait la sortie, c'est alors que mon regard se dirigeais vers la fenêtre extérieur. Je ne pensais qu'à fuir, être à côté de cet homme était dangereux pour moi. Jamais personne n'avait osé pénétrer dans mon espace vitale, et jamais personne ne m'avais chamboulé autant. Je décidais alors d'amorcer ma fuite en me dirigeant vers la seul échappatoire a ma portée, mais une main se referma sur mon poignet et mon corps violemment plaqué contre le mur de la pièce, un autre corps se colla contre le miens. Plus aucune échappatoire ne m'était possible et on cœur battait à tout rompre, avec cette proximité cela ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Son souffle caressait ma peau et je sentais mes joue s'enflammer et un long frisson parcourir tout mon corps, cela m'horrifiait personne ne devait entrer dans ma vie, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un a mes côté. C'est ma punition pour ne jamais avoir pu m'échapper de cette prison, ma punition pour ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Pourtant plus son regard était poser sur le mien plus je sentais mes barrières tomber. Je tentais alors de libérer mes poigner, mais cela eu pour seul résultat de lui faire resserrer sa prise et de relever légèrement mes mains de part et d'autre de mon corps. Son regard se fit plus insistant mais il était doux, et cette douceur me fit perdre toute combativité. Je me perdais dans l'immensité de ses yeux. Après quelques instant je ne cherchais plus à fuir, j'étais presque impatient pour la suite des évènements. Plein d'appréhension mais aussi de désir. Pour la première fois de ma vie je désirais réellement être avec quelqu'un. Pour la première fois j'étais tombé amoureux, la seul ombre au tableau était que ce soit un homme. Son visage s'approchait lentement du miens, j'en devenais impatient et c'est aussi pour ça, bien qu'il était à quelques millimètre de moi, je comblais cet espace avec impatience ce qui le faisait sourire à cet instant. Nos corps glissaient le long de la paroi pour finir sur le sol. Il m'allongea délicatement sur le sol, quand il fit glisser le tissu de mon Kimono je ne ressentis aucune peur, chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il touchait avec ses doigts ou sa bouche s'enflammait. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses attentions envers moi, le simple fait de ne faire qu'un avec cet homme m'avait rendu heureux.  
C'est entouré des longs draps de nos Kimono que je me réveillais avec peine, lui toujours endormis à mes côté. Mais c'est à cet instant que la réalité me revenait, et si mon maître nous découvrait, que se passerait-il. Cependant la question qui me déchirait le plus était, est ce qu'il m'aime, après tout il avait peut-être agis juste avec envie. J'étais dans la pièce allonger recouvert d'un des draps de soie de mon vêtement, me couvrant de possibilité plus noire les unes que les autres. Mais elles s'envolèrent toutes à l' instant où une main douce et chaude se posa sur ma joue, et ou mes lèvres rencontrèrent celle de la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur. Son simple regard sur moi faisait tomber tous mes doutes. Et les dernières parcelles de mon obstination tombaient sous son expression adorable d'un enfant. 

Je t'aime, avait-il simplement prononcé au creux de mon oreille.

Ses simples mots avaient réchauffé mon cœur. A cet instant je me sentais invincible. Pourtant nous devions nous cacher, la société ne nous accepterais jamais, le maître ne nous soutiendrait jamais. Aux yeux de la société nous sommes déjà des « non-humain » reclus de la société, mon amant pour avoir été un Bushi vagabond et moi pour être né à l'abord d'une rivière. Mais si le maître nous accepte telle que nous sommes, jamais il n'acceptera cela, jamais. Mes angoisses devaient être évidentes car il me rassura instantanément. 

S'il faut nous partirons, et je te protègerais. M'annonça-t-il avec amour.

Dans une chambre dès lors vide, un homme d'un certain âge venait de revenir d'un long voyage, d'un très long voyage, et c'est en entrant dans une chambre qu'il trouva à son plus grand regret vide, qu'il ramassa une page d'un carnet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, à côté de celle-ci trônait une petite lame ensanglantée. L'écriture était fine et harmonieuse, sans rayures. Il énonça ses mot à haute voix, comme pour se prouver la réalité, il maudissait sa propre progéniture mais il se maudissait aussi d'avoir permis cela. Dès les premiers jours il l'avait vu et pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Et il avait perdu les deux choses les plus importantes de sa vie. 

« En chacun de nous il y a un ange un gardien qui veille sur nous, on ne sait pas quelle forme ils prendront, un jour c'est un vieux Samurai, le lendemain une geisha. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, ils peuvent être aussi féroce que des démons. Pourtant ils ne sont pas là pour se battre à notre place mais pour chuchoter depuis les feux de la rampe, pour nous rappeler que c'est nous, chacun de nous qui détenons le pouvoir dans les mondes que nous créons.

Qui fait en sorte que notre existence honore les autres ? Qui envoient des démons pour nous tuer et en même temps nous chante que nous ne mourrons jamais ? Qui nous apprend ce qui est vérité et à rire du mensonge ? Qui décide pourquoi on vie et quel combat mérite que l'on risque la mort ? Qui nous enchaîne et qui détient la clef qui peut nous libérer ? Aujourd'hui c'est moi et moi seul.»

Au fil des caractères la voix du vielle homme tremblait et quelques goute salé coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait enfin brisé ses chaines, il savait que ça arriverais mais jamais comme cela.  
Le dernier mot présent sur cette lettre d'adieux, écrite avec un art que l'homme appréciait le fit s'écrouler de tristesse au milieu de cette pièce à présent vide. Plus jamais il ne le reverrait, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Ces simple mot avait rendu cet homme triste mais aussi fou de joie. Il les bénirait a tout jamais.

« Merci, Adieux »

Les Daimio Gyouretsu = littéralement la procession des seigneurs de guerre. Les daimio (seigneur de guerre/ maitres/ seigneurs) étaient obligé de se rendre à la capitale tous les six moi dans une maison secondaire pour rendre allégeance à l'empereur. Ce procédé permettait d'empêcher les rébellions, ou les complots. Et la famille du Daimio restait à la capitale dans la maison secondaire, cela permettait aussi d'appauvrir les Daimyo puisqu'il devait tenir deux maison, le double de domestique et le voyage. Et plus la ville est éloignée de la capitale plus le délai de retour est long. A l'époque d'Edo la capital étant Edo (Tokyo) par exemple ceux qui vivent a Heian (Kyoto).


End file.
